A Slithery Kind of Experiment
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Frankenstrike helps Rachel unwind with a new kind of experiment she never would have expected.


**This idea I've always wanted to do, so I've dedicated this story to one of the coolest cats I know, GoldGuardian2418. Starring her OC Rachel, enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel shuffled into the Grant Mansion, she just ran a marathon for a local charity and was beyond tired, her feet were heavy as lead. She decided to cool off in the mansion's pool before making dinner. It was her turn to cook tonight.

Despite being in the water, Rachel didn't swim. She just sat there in the shallow end of the pool, moaning in utter exhaustion. A certain alien was watching her and decided to help.

"Rachel,"

The girl saw Frankenstrike walk in. "I just made a great discovery. And I want you to be the first one to see it."

"Okay," Rachel said with a little shrug. She wrapped a towel around herself and followed her friend to his lab. Rachel looked around the alien's lab for anything new.

"So, what's this you wanted me to see?" Rachel asked Frankenstrike as she was drying herself off.

"I discovered these rare and endangered species of aliens on my last mission! They were going to be sold onto the black market until I rescued them!" Frankenstrike showed her a large container that was covered with a black sheet, when he pulled the sheet off. Rachel screamed and hid behind Frankenstrike.

"EWWW! Snakes!" Rachel squealed. They looked like several snakes inside the tank, but they were blue and had black beady little eyes. They all moved their heads to Rachel, who whimpered with fear.

Frankenstrike chuckled. "Don't be alarmed. These aren't snakes, they're Titulian serpents. They don't have fangs and they're non-poisonous. They're practically harmless."

"Then why are they endangered? What's so special about them?" Rachel asked.

Thats when Frankenstrike grabbed Rachel. "I'll be happy to show you." Rachel screamed and tried to struggle, but Frankenstrike managed to lock Rachel onto a vertical torture table.

"What is going on?! What are you doing?!" Rachel was in full panic mode, she shivered. "Is this another tickle experiment?"

Frankenstrike didn't answer. Instead, he went to the tank and took out one of the alien snakes. Rachel began to panic when he brought the slithery creature up to her.

"EEEK! Keep that thing away from me!" Rachel screamed as she thrashed around to break free. Frankenstrike held Rachel's chin towards him to get her attention.

"Now just relax, Rachel. I think you'll quite enjoy this." His smile wasn't assuring to Rachel. Frankenstrike extended his hand out and the snake gently wrapped itself around Rachel's waist.

Rachel gasped and was about to scream, but when she felt the snake's body, it felt so smooth on her skin. The snake wrapped itself all around Rachel's mid section and started to caress and massage her body with it's soft, luxurious coils.

"So, how does that feel?" Frankenstrike asked.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed. "It feels...so goooood..." she moaned out. The more she felt the snake massaging her, the more she relaxed. She closed her eyes, letting this creature beautifully embrace her.

While Rachel was enjoying her massage, Frankenstrike brought two more serpents. Each one wrapped snugly around her leg and began massaging her feet and another massaged her shoulders.

Frankenstrike moved his eyes off his clipboard and smiled seeing Rachel looking relaxed, he continued taking his notes.

Rachel was in heaven. She moaned and hummed with pleasure feeling these innocent serpents rub out all the tension from her with their soft, sensitive coils. Her body went limp, fully allowing the snakes to embrace her. She didn't want then to stop.

"How do they feel? Good?" asked the alien doctor, still making notes.

"They're fantastic..." Rachel said with a big goofy smile. With those soft, wonderful coils twisting and turning on her skin, she felt like taking nap right now. All her pain was gone.

The serpents massaging her legs stopped squeezing and started licking their small, wispy tongues on her inner thighs.

Rachel woke up from her sweet bliss with a squeak. "Heeheeheehee! That tickles!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," said Frankenstrike. "they like to tease."

Rachel felt her massage stop and felt tickles all over! The snakes nibbled her toes with their toothless mouths while their tails tickled her soles, the snakes on her arms licked her armpits with their tongues while the serpent around her belly dug its tail into her belly button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! M-MAKE THEM STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel couldn't stop laughing, squirming around and begging the snakes to stop.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, all the snakes slithered to her stomach and started licking her greatest tickle spot with their evil feathery tongues.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! NOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was like small feathers flicking against her skin, albeit really fast, so fast it felt like many feathers, making her laugh so hard, tears were coming out. Rachel laughed and shrieked until she was running out of breath.

Thas when Frankenstrike grabbed a handful of what looked like green seaweed and brought up to the snakes, they stopped tickling and slithered off Rachel's body. Frankenstrike put the food in their tank and they slipped right in.

"Another successful experiment." Frankenstrike said as he closed the lid." He unlocked Rachel from the table and held her in his strong arms. "So you see, Rachel, Titulian serpents can detect the most stressed areas of a body, so they are used for massages in lavish spas, but they can also detect the most sensitive areas of a body as well, making them perfect for tickling." He laughed.

Rachel was finally able to recover. "You think I'd get used to being tickled by now..." she giggled, still feeling the tickles inside her.

Frankenstrike hugged her. "Why don't we get you to bed? I'll cook dinner tonight."

"I really appreciate it." Rachel smiled.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And I'm glad you understand about you last request. You and GoldGuardian2418 are incredible, wonderful friends :)**


End file.
